


Voice Mail

by Skittles the Sugar Fairy (SkittlesFairy)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Gen, M/M, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesFairy/pseuds/Skittles%20the%20Sugar%20Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire has had some voice messages that he's had lingering for a few million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Mail

Skyfire hadn’t always considered himself a coward. Prior to taking up residence with the Autobots, he even thought himself to be somewhat brave. He might fear things but they had never held him back from doing what he wanted or needed to do.   
  
Until now.   
  
Until Starscream.   
  
It shouldn’t surprise him. It was always Starscream. Starscream managed to push him to try and do more than he had ever thought himself capable. Starscream made him _feel_ things he hadn’t thought himself capable of. He’d never felt attraction to another person before the Seeker and he strongly doubted he would again. Starscream was... something else.   
  
Which lead him to where he was now.   
  
The storage room that had been converted into his quarters was silent, opposite of how he typically kept it. He liked to have music playing, though sometimes he would play human radio stations to change things up. He needed the chatter. Having worked with a constant stream of muttering from Starscream, it was hard to live and work in the silence now. Especially since for him it wasn’t millions of vorns, it was less than a single vorn ago.   
  
The silence was starting to eat at him and he refocused his optics on the datapad that had been staring up at him accusingly since he had dared bring it into his room. He turned it on, knocking back another cube of highgrade as he did so. This was it. He was going to do it. This... this would bring closure.   
  
The datapad flickered to life and the shuttle thumbed over to the audio files that he had transferred from his internal systems. There was twenty-seven audio files, dated far, far before the start of the war that had destroyed Cybertron. All but one was dated from the orn he had fallen to the storm that had buried him in the ice.   
  
He vented deeply and pressed play.   
  
_There was a soft crackle and a smooth, almost familiar voice echoed about his room from the datapad. “SKYFIRE! Skyfire, answer me! I can’t get a visual and my navigation is blitzed! I’m ok, I managed to get above the storm. Comm. me, message me, ping me ANYTHING, let me know you’re ok!”_   
  
There was a soft click amongst the silence as the second track played. Skyfire drank another cube, his huge frame shuddering as he wrapped his large hands around the empty cube to stop himself from shutting the datapad off.   
  
_“Skyfire, you better answer me you blockheaded glitch! It’s been a full joor and I haven’t been able to find you on my navigation. You had better not have skipped down to look at those organic cephalopods we found on entry!”_   
  
The click of the file switching over seemed louder, more ominous than the previous message as the third recording began.   
  
_“Skyfire, PLEASE!” There was a pause and the desperation was clear in the smooth handsome voice that was trapped in time. “Please, please...” There was something that sounded like a sob, the silence stretching on for an eternity. “It’s been a cycle. Please answer me.”_   
  
Click.   
  
_“SKYFIRE!”_   
  
Click.   
  
_“I found your locator beacon, you better slagging have had it fall off in that storm, you hear me??”_   
  
Click.   
  
_“It’s been a **cycle** , Skyfire, where are you? I **need** you to comm. me. I, I... Please.”_   
  
Click.   
  
_The seventh message that played was quiet at first, a soft sobbing barely audible. “Skyfire you glitch... You had better be alright, you hear me? If not, I’m going to rip out your spark casing and hand it to you!”_  
  
Click.   
  
_“SKYFIRE! **SKYFIIIIIRE!** ”_   
  
The datapad clicked and clicked as the messages started to blur together into his name just being screamed and cried over and over again. Skyfire drank another cube of highgrade, hoping the burn of the fuel would take away the burning that was beginning to settle into his spark. The next two messages were just wordless screaming and sobbing. The twenty-sixth message had words, and it was different enough to make him listen just a little closer.   
  
_The voice that played was different, rough and raspy from screaming and crying. It was familiar now. “Skyfire... I know you’re there. I, I... You have to be there. Your locator beacon says you’re farther north but I know you’re **here**. I tried to get through the ice but it’s just too thick. The weather on the insane planet is so inconsistent and unpredictable I can’t use the solar converters. I’ve taken damage... I’ll be back.” There was dry, desperate and helpless laughter. “Don’t think you’re getting away. You promised me a date when we got back and I’m-“ The voice cracked and there was a hitched and held back sob. “I’m holding you to it. Don’t think you can get out of it just by crashing and faking death. I **know** you’re just faking. I’ll be back, ok? It’ll be ok...”_   
  
Click.   
  
Skyfire swept the datapad into his hand and threw it against the wall, his spark turning and processors whirling with tumbling emotions. The datapad let out a sharp crack as the screen shattered but apparently didn’t break anything important as the last message played out. Vorns older than the previous messages, the last one was still ancient, though the longing in it could have transcended time.   
  
_“I miss you...”_


End file.
